


Comfort Clothes

by Witty_Whit



Series: Music Meme [12]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clothing, Gen, Vampires, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:16:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Witty_Whit/pseuds/Witty_Whit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobby hates getting dressed up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort Clothes

That case had almost been the death of him.

Going after a well-to-do vampire who fancied himself as an avant-garde, cosmopolitan libertine, but who was, in fact, only a more literal lady-killer was a tough job.

Getting an invite to one of his parties, sneaking his weapons in past security, and getting the monster alone hadn't been the difficult parts.

The tricky part was the damn monkey suit.

Bobby grunted as he tugged his black tie off and shrugged out of the black (now blood-splattered) tuxedo. He shimmed out of the pants, kicking them aside. Then he almost ripped the buttons of his white shirt in his haste to remove it. He rinsed off the blood that had seeped through with a washcloth. Quickly, he got dressed back into his worn jeans, flannel shirt, and broken-in trucker's hat. Now that was comfort.

With a satisfied, tired smile, Bobby sank down into his favorite arm chair and popped open the tab of a cold beer. Much, much better.

**Author's Note:**

> WHAT IS YOUR LIFE STORY?: "Put on Your Sunday Clothes" - _Hello, Dolly!_


End file.
